death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot vs Son Goku (DBX)
Episode 2 Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Location: Wumpa Island, Of the coast of Australia Crash was seen running through the island doing what he does best destroying boxes and sending enemy's flying with a Spin-Attack, Goku suddenly landed right in front of Crash and said "I felt your Power Level a mile away and it's pretty high so...can we fight?!" Crash looked at the man in confusion before he nodded his head in agreement, Suddenly Son punched the Video Game icon in the face launching him backwards due to the force of the attack. Goku then created an aura around him as he shouted "Let's do this!" as Crash got into his stance. Here we go! Goku charged at Crash and attempted a punch but the platforming Bandicoot jumped over the flying Sayain and while he grabbed Son by the back of his collar, Crash then done a flip for a couple of seconds until he then threw the Z-Fighter against the ground before he then done a backwards flip away. Goku stood up from the ground and fired a couple of Ki blasts at the Mutated Animal, Crash ran forward and slid underneath the blasts before he was kicked in the face launching him into the air. The Super Sayain then done a powerful uppercut to Crash's stomach launching him even further into the air, Son landed onto the ground and cupped his hands together before he fired a massive wave of blue ki at the Bandicoot as he shouted "Kamehameha!" Crash saw this coming from a mile away and used Aku Aku to block the blast causing a massive explosion to occur, Son looked at the confusion in confusion before Crash landed right in front of him and before he could react he received a brutal left hook to the face. Goku scrambled as he stumbled backwards in pain before Crash charged at him continuing his combo with a brutal spin attack for about a couple of seconds before he was sent flying backwards, Goku jumped away before he turned into his Super Sayain God Form. Goku charged at Crash and began throwing a flurry of punches and kicks before he placed his palms on Crash's chest and fired launching the Ballistic Bandicoot flying backwards! Crash jumped away from the blue wave of energy and then began using his Spin Attack to hover in the air before landing onto the ground, Son flew towards Crash and attempted a kick but his Mutated Foe dodged the strike and retaliated with an uppercut. Goku skidded back for a couple of seconds until he cupped his hands together shouting "Kamehame...!" Crash lunged forward and attempted a Spin Attack but the Sayain wasn't even harmed, Goku then fired his biggest Kamehameha wave he had ever fired which engulfed Crash and destroyed three Aku Aku boxes! Suddenly the beam then began separating into two parts, Son stared in confusion before Crash in his Aku Aku mask charged at the SSJ God. Goku cowered in fear before he was punched in the face. Goku scrambled in pain before he was kicked in the head so hard that it exploded into bloody pieces! The headless corpse of Goku fell right beside Crash, Suddenly Crash turned back into his base-form and before he left he shouted "Woah!" The Winner is: Crash Bandicoot Category:The sayain Jedi